


玫瑰与坠落的星

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 作为星昴二人的旁观者，见证了他们从相爱到生离死别的路过者视角独白
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 7





	玫瑰与坠落的星

-你讨厌东京吗？

——《东京巴比伦》

那个客人又来了，穿着他熨得一丝不苟的工作衬衫和那副一尘不变的眼睛，在与以往一样、几乎分毫不差的时间，金色的阳光从窗户悄然地探进了头，染在窗边的花苞上如一层氤氲的雾。门框上挂着的风铃发出好听的叮叮声，他带着一如既往完美的笑容，快走向了我的面前：“请给我一支玫瑰。”

我点点头，示意着站在一旁的店员香叶去为他选取一支仍带着露珠的玫瑰，熟练地包好递给了他：“樱塚先生，共一百円。”

樱塚先生从钱包中翻找出一枚硬币推给我，接过了包好的玫瑰仔细地端详。兴许是想到了即将要收到玫瑰的人，青年的嘴角弯起了柔和的弧度，满意地将玫瑰握稳在了手中：“美和小姐店里的花，今天也这么好看呢。”

“多谢您的夸奖，希望您所追求的人能喜欢它。”我笑着回应道，他也点了点头，与我挥手告别。

“他一定会的。”樱塚说。提到“他”的时候，青年的眼神温和得就像要融化一般，如一块蜜色的软糖，缓缓地流淌在心底。

我没有去计较那个“他”，长久下来早就见不怪了，况且如今社会也开放了，同性之间的情感说不上是特别能宣扬的东西，却也不再是令人闻之色变的事物。何况打探他人的隐私并不是我的趣味，倒是店员香叶和几个店里的年轻女孩子对此特别感兴趣，常常躲在货架后面低声地议论着这位似乎特别、却又看似非常平凡的客人，从好奇他的身份、过去，到八卦起他的那位恋人究竟会是怎样的人。

这位叫做樱塚的青年每天都会准时在这个点造访我的花店，每次都会带走一只新鲜的玫瑰，算来也有个大半年了，他总会说这朵花要送给他“心爱的昴流君”，幸福而噙满笑意的双眼在镜片后微微眯起。老实说，他是一个非常有魅力的男人，不是那种人群中一眼就能脱颖而出的类型，甚至那副有些老气的眼镜使人无法注意到他标致的五官，第一眼其实蛮容易忽略掉他，但细细去看却愈发被他沉着如水的气质吸引。他的声音好像带有奇异的磁性，听到便觉得很安心。

有这样一个爱护自己的人一定是很幸福的。我不知道现在的年轻人是否这么想，但香叶是这么说的——如果不是樱塚有心上人，她也许会全力去追他。

好的吧。虽然我也觉得他确实很有魅力。

关于他，从店员们的八卦里和他自己偶尔提起的信息中，我知道，他是一个兽医、在东京一角经营着自己的诊所、有个喜欢的人叫做“昴流”、一天他在车站偶遇了“昴流”就一见钟情了、现在还在坚持不懈地追求“昴流”、“昴流”是个温柔得如天使一般的男孩、“昴流”不愿意看到他人受伤那会令他也感到难过、“昴流”还有一个会为他挑选衣服的双胞胎姐姐很关心他两人长得一模一样、“昴流”虽然是小孩子却已经有一份收入工学双兼使他经常连饭都来不及吃上一口、所以樱塚总会在对方工作回来时准备温热的面食免得伤到胃……

一个温和而敏感的少年，习惯对他人温柔却全然不顾自己，时常会去兽医院看望樱塚、也许也会抱起一只害怕打针的小狗低声安慰它不要害怕。这样的形象在我的脑海里逐渐被勾勒出来。也许樱塚回家后，少年会带着有些腼腆的笑从樱塚的手里接过玫瑰，紧紧抱在怀里低声而不好意思地道谢，樱塚会笑着说不算什么，这都是为了心爱的昴流君，然后揉揉少年的发丝。

事实上他确实给我看过一次“心爱的昴流君”的照片，小小的照片里三个人洋溢着幸福的笑脸将画面填满，在樱塚的前方是一位开朗地笑着的活泼少女，想必就是昴流的双胞胎姐姐。而樱塚的旁边则是一位与少女十分相像的少年——若不是樱塚的解释，我甚至要将他认成女孩子——与少女不同的是，少年戴着黑色礼帽，将他青涩的面庞微微遮住，与我的想象中一样露出嘴角腼腆而小心翼翼的弧度。看过这张照片的姑娘们无一不捧着脸叫着“好可爱啊好可爱啊”，樱塚会浅浅一笑，理所当然地点点头。

但樱塚很少讲自己的事情。他从哪里来，为何要成为兽医，又为何会对昴流一见钟情——他说感情来的太快就像暴风雨，说不清缘由。香叶在旁边听得一脸入神，一边捧着脸对我大喊“啊——店长你看！这就是罗曼蒂克——”一边用胳膊肘捅着身旁的其他店员，然后小姑娘们兴奋地拉着樱塚去问一见钟情是怎样的感觉，完美的兽医先生会托着下巴认真思考一会儿，然后竖起食指笑眯眯地说“我忽然想起今天还有病人的预约”，在少女们失望的叹气声中转身离去。

但我的直觉告诉我并不是这样的。

樱塚是能每日都同一时间来花店买同一种玫瑰的男人，他的一丝不苟程度就像精密器械中的齿轮一般，丝毫不出差错地运转着，日复一日。毫无来由地在车站上一见钟情这种行为不符合他逻辑紧密的形象，他应该是那种会在工作手账上用bullet journal一笔一划将每个小时的计划写下来的人。当然，我不是质疑他对自己恋人的爱，若不是真心喜欢一个人，也没必要为了他做到这个程度了。

而且人的眼睛是不会骗人的。

我不明白他隐藏自己喜欢上对方的真实原因是为了什么，但这不是我需要去深究的事情。我在店员们激烈的讨论声中仔细地逐条对着账目，毕了，翻过新一页账本，在上面写下了日期。

“好了姑娘们，饭后杂谈就到此为止，今天的工作还没有结束呢。”

日子像往常一样平淡地流逝，没有任何不同。樱塚也像往常一样每天都准时地到访我的花店，像往常一样在少女们的惊羡中带走又一束玫瑰——像往常一样新鲜采摘、还带着露水的玫瑰——他还是会在等待包装的闲时偶尔说两句昴流的事情，从遇上了棘手的工作看起来很辛苦，到喜欢上了新的冰激凌口味这样的琐事都有。

而我也有时也会调侃他道，樱塚先生这样体贴的追求者真的不知去哪里才能再找到了，可为何还没把那位善解人意的昴流君追到手呢。他会笑着说美和小姐别取笑我了，我只是一个普通的兽医，还是个男人，他有着繁花似锦的前程，我不会让他困扰的。然后香叶她们又会感动地摇摇头道这样完美的男友哪里才能找得到啊然后托着下巴在柜台后面嘀嘀咕咕起来。

是，完美。在我看来他是一位完美过头的人，颜值和稳定的工作不必说，性格也温和幽默，对心上人的每一处微小地方都体贴倍至，甚至为了对方的幸福甘愿在背后守望，我认识的人里再没有像他这般的人了，仿佛是从恋爱小说里走出的男主角一样。

也许是他太完美了，有时总会觉得哪里有一点违和感，他仿佛是在尽力去将自己打造得如此完美而毫无瑕疵。我都被自己的这个念头吓了一跳。

也许只是因为他太完美了。

我嘲笑了自己的想法。毕竟我见过他谈起心上人的表情，我想，那份感情应该不会是虚假的。

这样的日子持续了下去，直到有一天，时间的轨道在我毫无察觉的时刻悄然倾斜。

那是一个看似与以往没有什么差别的早餐，我在樱塚还没开口前便将提前包好的玫瑰递给了他，熟络地笑道：“我们今天原本是不开店的，因为是公众假期。我想着您今天一定会来，便提前准备好了，就等着您来呢。”

令我意外的是，樱塚没有立刻接过花朵查看新鲜的程度。他带着一如既往标志般的笑容，只是沉默地站了一会儿。

我疑惑而不解地对上樱塚的眼睛，它们藏在厚厚的镜片之后，没有染上嘴角蔓延开来的笑意。

我第一次看见他这样的眼神，明明在笑着，却感受不到任何温度。因为不知道究竟发生了什么，我只能保持着拿花的姿势，干等着他自己开口

半晌，樱塚终于打破了沉默。他眨眨眼，接过了我手中的花，一边草草地看了一圈一边问我道：“美和小姐想必遇见的客人也有成千上万了吧？”

“嗯？”我万万没想到他沉默这么久会憋出这样的问题，因为不明白他此问的意图，只好回答道，“我想，差不多吧。”

“您会记得每一个客人的容颜和音貌吗？”

“我想是不会的……因为实在太多了，樱塚先生这样的常客倒是会记得呢。”

他握着花束沉思了一会儿，又问我道：“那，您会记得这路边的每一块石子吗？”

“这自然是不可能。”我肯定地说道，“我想，除非像某些虚构的小说里写的那样有绝对记忆的特殊能力，不然没有人能够做到吧。”

“我想也是。抱歉问了您奇怪的问题。”樱塚从口袋里摸出一枚硬币放在了我的桌上，似乎真的对自己莫名其妙的问题很抱歉一般——他又像是平常的樱塚了。而我也回以一笑，没有去细究他背后的原因。

临走，他推开了店门，又突兀地回过头来道：“我接下来也许不会常常来这里了，美和小姐，感谢您一直以来的照顾。”

“啊……哦……嗯，路上小心，樱塚先生。”我还没来得及咀嚼他话中的意思，青年的背影就在我的视野里逐渐远去了。

兴许是他被那位名叫昴流的少年拒绝了吧。我猜测道，心里不禁觉得有些惋惜，也许那位少年也有自己的苦处和无奈吧。

香叶她们知道了这件事情显得非常受打击，嚷嚷着“我不要见不到樱塚先生啊”、“还没见过可爱的昴流君呢”之类的。店里的玫瑰也不再有悉心的人每天来带它们回家，堆积在了角落默默地凋零，我便减少了玫瑰的进货数量，尽管玫瑰仍然是大众情侣的惯用定情物，却不会再有一个固定的客人每天都来取一支走。起初，我有些不习惯没有樱塚光临的日子，倒不是说少了他的买花钱，而是这就像一个每天来准时赴约的老友，他突然间消失在了你的视野中，你总觉得生活少了一块，却又说不上那是什么。我后来还路过过樱塚曾经告诉我的、他经营的那家宠物医院，心血来潮想要去一探究竟，可那个地址已经被一家新建的书店取代，这个人仿佛从我的生活中完全蒸发了一般毫无踪迹。

那之后，我再也没有见过樱塚。

后来，我的生活也在潜移默化地发生改变。因为家庭和自己的梦想，我关闭了花店去了巴黎苦读设计，与比我年轻了许多的人们坐在一起听讲，但我不在意。日子变得繁忙起来，东京对我来讲已经变成了一个标签，一个远去的影子，只是偶尔在电视上看到的名词罢了。

1999年那年，东京发生了许多可怕而奇异的地震，它们几乎发生得毫无原因，连专家们都无法做出解释。“千年虫”、“末日论”开始弥漫人们的视野，甚至有说法说，东京拥有保卫地球的结界，一旦结界全都破碎，地球便会毁灭。

我不相信这些玄乎的说法，但近来的东京地震确实都发生得十分诡异，我的同学们也热衷于攀谈这件事情，有时来自东京的我也会被他们拉进去问东问西的，我便会耐着性子辨认着电视上倒塌的建筑物，给他们讲解这些建筑物在东京的意义。一时间世界人心惶惶，大街小巷都是与“末日”有关的话题。我倒是看得挺开，真的是末日来临的话，目前的我们也没有能够解决的办法，最好的对策便只有踏实过好现在的每一天。但大部分人显然不这么想。

所以当1999年最终平安地度过，大家都欢欢喜喜地庆贺新年，像是劫后余生一般壮观。我也在庆贺的人群里，跟着他们一起倒数和欢呼，再回到没有什么特别的日常。

再后来，我见到了昴流。樱塚口中的那位昴流。

当我修完学回到东京的那个夜晚，重建好的城市焕然一新，纷飞的白雪悄然洒落在街头，优雅地在空中旋转飞舞。而东京的变化比我想象中的还要大，兴许也跟我太久没回来有关，我竟然在街上迷失了方向。雪愈发大了起来，我不得不吹了吹冻得通红的手，脑中只想快点找个暖和的地方躺下不动。作为一个东京生长的日本人竟然迷失在了熟悉的街头，我感到十分窘迫。

眼看着就要面临流浪的危险，我只好本能地伸手拉住了正好从我身旁经过的行人，将手机备忘录上的地址拿了出来：“非常不好意思打扰了您……请问，您知道这个地方应该怎样走吗？”

“嗯，我来指给您。”

耳边响起的是好听悦耳的青年音。我抬起头来看向他，青年留着有些腼腆的齐刘海，鬓角的发贴着他好看的脸型，孔雀绿的眼睛有些深邃，黑色的上衣与他的黑发糅合在一起，路灯照亮了他俊秀的面庞，站在飞舞的雪花中竟显得有几分肃穆。他光是在那里，便显得与常人不同。我总觉得他的脸有些似曾相识，却又说不上来。

他一只手接过我的手机，另一只手比划着路的方向，配合上简明扼要的解说，我马上就明白了，感激地向他道谢。

“太感谢您了，如果没有您，我就遇上大麻烦了！那个，您是……”

“皇昴流。”他的声音泠然而清晰，让人想到林间独自流淌的小溪，微微欠身表示回应便准备离开。

熟悉的音节仿佛大门的钥匙一般，电光石火，陈旧的记忆在我脑海里蓦然苏醒，被时间腐朽的残破幻影与眼前的青年重叠在一起，熟悉得我几乎当场喊了出来。

昴流，昴流，这样的名字不算特别常见，说不定就是我所想的那个——

“啊，莫非您认识，樱塚先生……！”

在我吐出那个名字的瞬间，青年沉着如水的孔雀绿仿佛掀起了波澜的涟漪，淡然平静的气息从他的身上消失得无影无踪，他猛然回过头来看着我，慌乱得竟像个手无足措的孩子。

“您，知道星史……樱塚先生？”

这下我确定了，他就是我所知道的那位昴流，樱塚口里“心爱的昴流君”。他仍留着那张三人合照上的齐刘海，却也与幼年不相同了，我能看见时间在他身上流过的痕迹，他也不再是留着腼腆笑容的大男孩，而变得沉默内敛。

与记忆中的人物匹配上，我不由得连连点头道：“嗯，他曾经是我店里的常客。我曾经经营一家花店，就在八王子那里——玫瑰花，他每天都会来买。”

“每天来买，玫瑰，吗……？是那个时候……”

名为昴流的青年缓慢地念着我的话语，反复地咀嚼着，绿色的眼睛慢慢沉了下去，充满着我说不出的东西。怀念、惊讶，以及名为悲伤的情感——连站在对面的我都明显地感觉得到他的心中漫溢出来的情感。察觉到时宜不对的我想到了前段时间东京频发的地震，在脑中迅速做出揪心的猜测，不由得倒吸一口气捂住唇小心翼翼地轻声道：“抱、抱歉，我很久没回东京了所以有点想念以前的人和事……不是故意要提起的，樱塚先生他——”

“还活着。”昴流忽然打断了我，他没有再看向我，好看的眼睛微微闭上，手指轻轻地划过右眼，反复而缓慢地摩挲着，在温黄的灯光下，就像那是神圣的仪式一般，温和而细腻。兴许是察觉到我有些不解的目光，青年深深地吸了一口气，握紧了拳，又一次重复道，“他还活着。”

“那他……”那他现在在哪里？为什么不再到我的花店来？他的求爱成功了吗？你们在一起了吗？1999年的那场灾难，在东京的你们之间又发生了什么？

无数疑问涌上了我的心头，却在触及到青年孔雀绿色的眼眸时，通通咽回了喉咙里。

他的眼睛虽然看向了我，我却感觉不到他在注视我。皇昴流更像是在透过我望着什么——他想要透过我，去看我回忆中的某个影子。

我不便再打扰他，只是摇了摇头，再次向他道了谢，便重新踏上了自己的路。他们是我人生中又一个过客，我也是他们的故事中微不足道的路人，他们之间发生的故事不是我可以随便去挖掘的谈资，我没有资格去议论他们做过的选择与经历。身后皇昴流的影子随着我的脚步越来越小，直到大雪弥漫，他消失在了我的视野里。我所知的他们的故事，便也在此画上了句号，那是我第一次，也是最后一次见到樱塚口中“心爱的昴流君”。

我踏上通往新家的台阶，拍了拍落在肩头的雪，抬起头，望向无际的夜空。

一颗流星无声地滑落。


End file.
